I'm Your Biggest Fan
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: First Meeting AU. Steve is an artist/ illustrator/ writer of SHIELD Comics (creative, I know) and Bucky's Steve's biggest fan. They meet on a train heading to comic con and awkward flirting ensures. Rated M for language, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own any Marvel anythings. This is a work of fiction, and I'm not making any money off of this.

**Authors Note-** This is my first work for the pairing and anything Marvel. Captain America is literally like my entire life, I can't remember a time when superheros didn't consume my life. This is an AU. Sort of a first meetings kind of thing, Steve's an artist/ illustrator/ writer of SHIELD Comics (creative, I know) and Bucky's Steve's biggest fan. They meet on a train heading to comic con and they meet, and be all cute. Steve's pre-serum and asthmatic, basically a tattooed, awkward, flustered, deaf in one ear little ball of shit who doesn't know how to talk to men.

* * *

><p>He didn't need any help. This was one task he could do on his own <em>thankyouverymuch. <em>Yet apparently word that the scrawny kid with the tattoos and patriotic socks was extremely capable of getting his own luggage in the compartment above him didn't travel around the train, as multiple passengers still kept on asking him if he needed help. Usually, Steve wasn't so against getting help from strangers, but he had woken up on the right side of the bed this morning and he was finally going to see his friends face-to-face after so long and Steve felt strong enough to be able to do his own damn luggage.

With a final push that wasn't actually a push- It was just Steve getting a fright and jumping twelve feet from his skin because someone cleared their throat loudly and directly into Steve's ear- He managed to get his luggage in the over head compartment. His hearing aid was ringing slightly from the loud _''harrumph'' _beside him and Steve had to fish in his pockets for his inhaler so he wouldn't die on the train from an asthma attack.

"Oh man, you okay kid?" Came a warm voice from behind Steve. Probably the same person who cleared their throat. Steve waved a hand in the person's general direction and while shaking his inhaler, Steve moved to his seat and sat down slowly. Taking a few puffs of his inhaler, Steve got his lungs working again. If he had only known as he concentrated on breathing and shoving his inhaler back into his pocket, that the man who cleared his throat was so handsome that it should be a crime, Steve would have kept his inhaler in his hands.

But Steve was stupid and didn't know any better when he flicked his eyes up from his hands hiding his inhaler again to the person who was just standing there watching Steve getting control over his body. Standing a few feet away from Steve was the most handsome specimen Steve had ever seen, and he was just standing there, concern etched into his perfect facial features. Steve's heart fluttered dangerously in his chest and he may have whimpered just a _little. _

Bucky was annoyed at first, this kid was just fucking _struggling_ and wasn't accepting anyone's help. It was pathetic really and all Bucky wanted to do was just stow his luggage and sleep the entire train ride to his sisters where he was staying for the next few days but this kid was in the way. Clearing his throat seemed like the easiest thing to do at the time, Bucky didn't _want_ to give the kid an asthma attack and Bucky panicked. The stupid kid waved him off and Bucky just stood there, entirely wrapped up in this kid who wasn't actually a kid, he was a man. A scrawny man with tattoo's and blonde floppy hair that fell down in front of his eyes and when the kid-_man , _blinked his eyelashes splayed out across slightly flushed cheeks.

_Bucky digged it. _

Bright blue eyes amplified by those thick, long lashes met warm brown eyes and Steve found himself lost for words and would probably need his inhaler again in a second. It was a couple of seconds before Bucky could function again and he hastily averted his eyes and shoved his bag up into the over head compartment. It was embarrassing how wide Steve's eyes got when Bucky's shirt rode up when he stored his own luggage, exposing a strip of tanned skin. It was also a little awkward when Bucky sat down in the seat next to Steve.

"Sorry for, uh, giving you an asthma attack, I, um- I didn't, shit- you were just-" Bucky bit his tongue and tried not to look at Steve who couldn't stop looking at him.

Steve finally looked away from Bucky and scuffed his shoes on the floor of the train, "don't worry about it. Happens all the time," Steve shrugged and smiled sheepishly at his shoes.

"Well, I, uh- Sorry anyway," Bucky offered and Steve risked a glance back over at Bucky and smiled, accepting his apology. The two relatively still strangers lapped into silence as the train pulled out of the station. Relaxing back into his seat, Steve pulled his sketch pad and a pencil out of his side satchel which Bucky didn't notice before, and flipped it open.

Bucky tried not to be too obvious when he watched Steve draw but he couldn't help it. It had been at least an hour since the train had started moving and Bucky had already grown tired from the games on his phone and anyway, from a blank piece of paper Steve had already managed to create multiple compositions from lines and curves, shading and somewhere along the line- probably when Bucky was concentrating very hard not throwing his _fucking phone _when he kept loosing at flappy bird- Steve had brought out a pack of colored pencils and Bucky was in _awe. _How could he not so subtlety watch?

Another half our past and Bucky was openly watching Steve now, he supposed it was a little creepy but in his defense he was working up the courage to talk to the skinny blonde beside him.

"Hi," Bucky winced, _that wasn't what he wanted to say at all._

Steve raised his eyes to Bucky's in surprise, "hi."

Bucky stared at Steve awkwardly with his mouth open and Steve stared back with his lips together and his cheeks puffed up, waiting for Bucky to say something.

"Your drawings are good," Bucky choked out finally and Steve blushed and looked away back to his drawings. His fingers twitched and he desperately wanted to cover them so Bucky couldn't see, but there was no point in that.

"Um, thanks," Steve said politely, "I draw comics, I was just doing some new character designs actually. I'm going to the comic con, I have a stall there with some friends who live there- Not _at_ the comic con, they live near by. They color and layer my illustrations. I write as well but," Steve absently shrugged, "I can't take _all_ the credit because I get a lot of help from everyone. We all met in art school and started our little group. We just started getting popular last year when- Oh, um. Sorry, I'm rambling. I didn't mean to tell you my life story," Steve blushed again and forced a laugh.

_He didn't know how to talk to men. _

Bucky blinked at Steve and then laughed easily along with him, Steve gave him a warm look and then looked down at his sketch pad again, redrawing someones nose idly with his pencil. If someone pointed out that the nose he drew ended up looking like certain passengers, Steve would just deny it and pretend that he didn't know what they were talking about.

Rearranging himself in his seat, Bucky turned so he could face Steve properly, instead of just turning his head. "It's a long ride," he said and rested an elbow in the arm rest between them, leaning his face against his palm. "I'm all ears," Bucky's smile was kind of mushed and one-sided because of his hand pressed against his face but Steve's heart lurched in his chest dangerously again and he tucked his pencil behind his ear.

"I like comics," Bucky said and nodded towards Steve's sketch pad, "you're style looks familiar, what comic series do you write and draw for?"

Bucky sounded generally interested and Steve was happy to launch into a story about his life's work, "SHIELD Comics? Like I said, we aren't really popular-"

"SHIELD? Seriously?" Steve leaned back in his chair a little when Bucky almost fell out of his seat in shock.

"Uh, yeah, since forever. Do you-" Steve blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "read our stuff?"

"Read your stuff? I _live_ for your stuff. Wow, I'm sitting next to Steve Rodgers. _The Steven. G Rodgers. _Shit dude, I love your art. The Winter Soldier broke my heart, I cried. I actually cried. I'm on my way to the comic con too, I'm um, cos playing The Winter Soldier. I made an arm and everything." Bucky's voice got really quiet and shy and Steve couldn't believe that this way happening.

"Your cos playing The Winter Soldier?" Steve squeaked, bewildered.

Bucky's eyes were shinning with life and when he nodded, a few strands of hair escaped his messy bun and fell across his face. "This is gonna sound really weird and you probably get this a lot but dude, I'm your biggest fan."

It was Steve's turn to blink at Bucky and if it was possible to blush even more than he already was, he achieved it. "T-thanks, that means a lot." Steve laughed again, shaky and breathless.

"I'm James. James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky," he smiled at Steve, warm, happy, and _fucking contagious. _

_Steve was screwed._

"Nice to meet you Bucky," and Steve's smile matched Bucky's because he couldn't help it.

There was a pause in their conversation that Steve wouldn't exactly of called awkward, but there was something in the air between them that Steve had never experienced before. So it was pretty awkward- because Steve didn't know what to do. He knew enough to know that kissing a man he just met on a train was inappropriate and there was no way that Bucky could feel what Steve was feeling.

Maybe he was just hungry.

"I had this whole speech planned of what I was going to say to you if I ever met you," Bucky admitted, "but this isn't exactly going to plan," he added with a laugh and settled back into his seat properly, extending his legs out in front of him. Steve admired how _good_ Bucky's thighs looked in his jeans while his brain short circuited and restarted.

"You imagined meeting me?" Steve asked, even more confused than before.

He tilted his head to face Steve and nodded, "Captain America is one of my favorite series, there's something about him ya' know? I thought that if I met you, I'd just thank you or something for creating something so- so," Bucky flapped his hands in the air, as if he could just rearrange it and pluck the word he was looking for out of the sky.

"Yeah, I know," Steve said simply and he grinned. It was the brightest smile Bucky had ever seen and his palms became sweaty.

"So Bucky," Steve said around his grin, "are you really cos playing The Winter Soldier?"

Bucky felt his ears getting red and he ducked his head. Steve chuckled beside him and ran a hand through his hair, mindful of the pencil tucked behind his ear.

"You kind of look like him."

Bucky looked up and back at Steve, his ears still red, "like who?"

"The Winter Soldier," Steve titled his head and ran his eyes up and down Bucky's body. Bucky resisted the urge to flinch at Steve scrutinizing gaze.

"You just need to lose the pony tail and swap jackets," and just like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they hadn't just met and instead had been friends for years. Steve reached over and pulled on Bucky's hair tie until his messy bun fell out and framed his cheek bones.

"There," Steve said casually, holding out Bucky's hair tie. Bucky pushed his hair away from his face before taking back his hair tie and slipping it over his wrist. "You even have the little cleft of your chin," Steve added almost shyly but his smug smile made him look anything but shy.

Bucky didn't know if it would be weird to tell _the Steve Rodgers _that he grew out his hair specifically for his cos play. Instead he just ran his fingers over his chin feeling the little dent he usually tried to ignore. There was a lull in their conversation because Bucky didn't quite know how to reply to what Steve had said and Steve just watched Bucky with fascination, completely enriched with him and quite content to sit on the train and stare until the end of the line.

"Is this going to be your first comic con?" Asked Steve a while later. The train was closer to their destination and Bucky panicked a little when he realized that he probably wouldn't see Steve again.

"No, I've been to a few. First time cos playing something so extravagant before though."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "extravagant?"

Bucky blushed and cursed his choice of words, "costume orientated."

"For a moment I was afraid that you had replaced The Winter Soldiers bullet proof jacket with something lacy." Laughing at the face Bucky made, Steve placed a hand over his chest and breathed deeply. When he laughed, Bucky noted that Steve had little wrinkles by his bright blue eyes and his tiny shoulders shook under his jacket.

"What's it like working for SHIELD?" Questioned Bucky, wanting to know more about Steve.

The corner or Steve's mouth twitched, "it's awesome. I get to do what I love from the comfort of my own home and I get to meet new people who are passionate about what I do," Steve added "like you," with a wink.

Feeling a surge of confidence within him from Steve's wink, Bucky met Steve's eyes and gave him the most charming smile that he could muster up, "I am very passionate about what you do," he told Steve and it wasn't long before they were both laughing about their awkward flirtations. Steve bumped his shoulder against Bucky's when the speakers from the cockpit crackled to life and the driver made the announcement that they would soon be reaching the next station.

"Has it already been three hours?" Bucky said quietly more to himself than to Steve, but Steve nodded anyway when his cell phone screen lit up in his hands after he dug it out of his pockets.

"I better make sure that Natasha is waiting at the station for me. Last time she turned up late and it was raining all because she was _fucking_ her boyfriend, Clint." Bucky laughed and watched Steve's fingers fly over the screen of his phone. A moment later there was a reply and Steve turned his phone so Bucky could see.

**Sender: **_Black Widow_

**To: **_Captain America_

'Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at curb. :)'

Bucky chuckled at the text but he was more focused on Steve's contact name for who Bucky assumed, was Natasha. "Your friend Natasha. The one who made you stand in the rain, is _Black Widow? _The worlds greatest spy and skilled assassin? _Are you serious?_" Steve smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Are all your characters inspired by your friends?"

Steve shrugged at Bucky who just shook his head, "you are such a punk, that's so cliché. Naming characters after yourselves."

Punching Bucky in the shoulder playfully, Steve grinned, "jerk."

"Is Natasha as hot as she is in the comics in real life?" Bucky asked with such a childish glint in his eye Steve only pretended to get mad, "don't let Natasha hear you say that, she'll snap your neck with her thighs before you even know that she was sitting on your face. But just between you and me," Steve looked around the train, craning his neck and bending in awkward positions that really shouldn't have been arousing to Bucky, to check if Natasha wasn't anywhere near him when he leaned in extremely close to Bucky and whispered in his ear "_yes_."

Steve's breath ghosted over Bucky's ear and a shiver ran down his spine. They laughed quietly together, sharing breaths in the space between them at what Steve said until Steve pulled away when he realized just how close he was to Bucky. A blush painted his cheeks and he fiddled with the cuff on his jacket.

It would have been a lie if Bucky didn't say he was a little disappointed.

"If you want to, I mean- You don't have to- It's kind of sudden and I don't usually do this- Tony's usually the one who likes to invite people back to the hotel and backstage with us after panels and get a real fan experience with SHIELD, but- I have a V.I.P pass? It's not actually V.I.P but that's essentially it I think. Um-" Steve fumbled with his satchel and his pencil that was tucked behind his ear slipped onto his lap.

"Steve."

Steve looked up breathless and flushed in the face. Bucky was grinning a hand was stretched across towards Steve, not quite touching him. "I would fucking love a V.I.P pass. Steve- Jesus, yes. It means I'll get to see you again."

Steve flushed beautifully again and handed Bucky the all access pass to SHIELD events and Bucky took it from Steve making sure their fingers brushed together. Smiling at the plastic bit of card like he had just been given the best gift on earth, Bucky only turned his head back to Steve when he cleared his throat, "I better give you my number, um, just encase there's something wrong with the pass?"

Bucky's smile got wider and he happily handed Steve his phone so he could enter his number.

"I text myself so I have your number too," Steve said as he handed Bucky back his phone. The train was only five minuets away from the station now so Steve began to pack up his pencils and his sketch pad, putting everything neatly back into his satchel.

"Let me get your bags for you, you little shit, okay? Don't want to hold up all the other passengers like you did this morning." Bucky nudged Steve who was now standing next to him, almost a complete head shorter and Bucky was fully able to _appreciate_ Steve's tiny stature.

Steve just rolled his eyes and allowed Bucky to get their luggage down without any protest. Handing his own stuff down first, Bucky carefully dropped the violin case containing his Winter Soldier arm on top of his duffel bag and then began working on Steve's luggage, which was a duffel bag like Bucky's and a bulky brief case that contained comics in need of signing.

"Bucky?" Came Steve's voice from beside him, they were now slowly shuffling towards the exit. "I didn't know you played violin."

Bucky shifted on his feet and gave Steve an embarrassed look, "I don't, it's my arm, for the cos play? I didn't want it to get damaged."

"You put the arm, in a violin case?" Steve _wheezed_. Laughter racking his frame and the other passengers gave him strange looks.

Steve was still laughing when he said his goodbye for now to Bucky and by the time he reached Natasha's extraction point he had to take another puff from his inhaler.


End file.
